


The Line Up

by Kajos



Series: Perambulations on the Nature of Josh Lyman and Donna Moss's relationship [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajos/pseuds/Kajos
Summary: Will didn't want to ask but he felt he had to. What was going on with Josh and Donna? They seemed to flirt constantly and no one else seemed to notice or do anything about it. It was part of the insanity of this place. He did not expect the responce he got when he asked."DONNA" Josh yelled"What?" She asked coming over."When did we get married?"





	The Line Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I found on my hard drive that I wrote a while ago. I thought it was fun to think about.

Will had been working in the West wing for two years before finally had to ask. So just as he was finishing up something with CJ he went for it. If anyone would give him the right line to use if asked it was the press secretary.

“Also, is there something going on with Josh and Donna that I should know about?” CJ didn’t respond for a second.

“Josh!” She called

“Yeah.” The man in question said sticking his head round her door.

“Will wants to know if there’s something going on with you and Donna?” She asked, “Something your not telling me?” She raised an eyebrow at him. He paused for a second and then turned to the bullpen.

“DONNA!” he yelled not immediately seeing her.

“What Josh?” She said walking back through from communications purposefully not rushing.

“When did we get married again?” He said casually. Will was stunned. “Was it the first state of the union or the inauguration?” Josh was leaning on the door frame as Donna approached. When his assistant got to the door she saw CJ and Will.

“Hi guys. It was the state of the union Josh. We only slept together around the time of the inauguration.” She told Josh with a droll stare at his forgetfulness.

“Right, that was the first pregnancy.” he said with a wave of his hand.

“Was that the one you gave up for adoption or the one you terminated in the first trimester?” CJ asked them. Toby was walking past and joined in.

“First termination wasn’t till two years into the first term. The adoption was later. That must have been the pregnancy scare that turned out to be nothing but lead to the shotgun wedding.” He explained to CJ.

“Thank you Toby. You’re completely correct.” Donna said with a smile. “This is why I divorced you Josh. You never remember anything.” She told him with a sad smile. 

“I remember plenty of things. It’s not even like that divorce even counted. We got married again by the second inauguration.” 

“Only because you got shot, Donna got pregnant and you gave it up for adoption.” CJ pointed out. “The first divorce counts. The second wedding doesn’t.” 

“The second wedding totally counts!” Josh exclaimed looking annoyed at CJ. “We got married for love and you all got to be at the wedding that time.” 

“Yes, but Josh if you want it to count you should have had an open bar.” Toby observed. 

“Where were we?” Donna asked the room in general.

“We’d just reached wedding two and had covered the first two pregnancies.” CJ prompted her.

“Oh, so we skipped over the campaign baby I terminated at 24 weeks.” Toby made a disgusted sound. 

“Don’t remind me. That was a terrible time.” He said rubbing his head. Donna gave him a sad look and no one seemed to have fond memories of that moment in time. The Charlie found them all standing around.

“Hey, what happened? Why does everyone look like that?” He asked.

“We were remembering Donna’s third pregnancy.” Charlie nodded in understanding.

“Still there was when you guys moved in together last year after the wedding. That was fun.” Charlie said and everyone smiled at that one. “How did the new bed hold up?” 

“Fantastic. I told you that mattress has great back support.” Josh boasted stretching upwards.

“I know Josh. It’s a great mattress.” Donna said as though she had heard him go on about the mattress a thousand times before. 

“So why did you hand me divorce papers at the last state of the union?” Josh complained.

“Well I’ve been having a secret affair with Sam and I can’t really move out to California to shack up with him without getting a divorce first.” That broke every one and they all started to laugh at Will’s complete shock. He knew they were yanking his chain but what was going on.

“Anything new to add to the line up?” CJ asked Josh and Donna once they recovered a bit more. 

“Nah, it’s been quiet since I got served.” Josh said a little grumpily.

“What were the paper’s really?” Toby asked.

“It a reminder for my car tax. A memo on Gaza and an order form for a new office chair.” Josh told him. Toby just nodded and wandered back to his own office. 

“Sorry about that Will but the rumour mill has got so good on those two over the years that it makes a great story. Latest was a picture of Josh looking angry on the way to the state of the union with Donna having just handed him some papers. What were you angry about by the way Josh?” 

“I thought I’d already sorted the car tax.” he told her. “It was the state of the union, I was stressed.” He said when she just raised an eyebrow at her. “Anyway, I should get some work done.” he and Donna disappeared in their normal insync babble of banter as they strode through the halls of the west wing.

“So there’s nothing going on?” Will confirmed.

“Oh they are one locked closet away from a sex/baby/wedding scandal but I have a file and an email ready to go if it ever happens. Until then we all just enjoy the line up. Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll feature sometime. After all. They’ll have to get married again sometime.”


End file.
